With Arms Wide Open...
by Dubird
Summary: A short sappy fic about Heero's first daughter. Sorry 'bout that, but it just kinda wrote itself! ^_^;


Title: With Arms Wide Open...  
Author: Dubird  
Pairings: HeeroXRelena, if you couldn't guess  
Rating: PG for some swearing  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. This is just one of the many fan spawned writings of another crazy person. I also goto college and have lots of loans to pay off, so if you're looking for money, you've come to the wrong place!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note: Yes, this is a sap fic. Sorry 'bout that, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. I heard the song on the radio, and just had to do this! There's at least one more story before this (and after Emotional Cathersis), maybe two if I can plot it out. But this'll be the last of the Heero 'emotion fics' I've been doing. In this 'series' anyways. After I do this one, and the prequil(s) to it, I'll try and write for other characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Yuy. It's a girl!"  
  
Heero looked up at the nurse, his weary eyes making out a small bundle in her arms. Duo was still fast asleep on the sofa across the room, his cap pulled down over his eyes. "A girl?" he asked, trying to shake off the sleep that had been creeping up on him. He had been awake for almost twent four hours now. Normally, it wouldn't bother him to much, but worry for Relena had taken more out of him than the lack of sleep.  
  
"That's right!" The nurse smiled at him and carefully placed the baby in his arms. "Oh, and don't worry. Her mother's doing just fine! She needs to sleep for a bit, though, so I thought you'd like to meet your daughter in the meantime." She smiled at his slightly startled expression. "New father?"  
  
Heero nodded, trying to keep his hands from trembling.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll do just fine! Remember to support her head. I'll leave you two for a little bit to get acquainted." The nurse smiled at him again and left quietly.  
  
Heero looked down at the small bundle in his arms and carefully pulled back the corner of the blanket to look at his daughter's face. Two crystal blue eyes looked up into his, and his heart gave a little leap. "Hello, Ana," he whispered softly, his fingertips resting softly on her cheek.  
  
"She's got her mother's eyes," Duo commented quietly behind him.  
  
"Yeah," Heero answered, still fascinated by the small life in his arms.  
  
"Well, that makes me the first to congratulate ya, man!" Duo said, clapping Heero lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"I just hope I'm up to this," he whispered softly, watching his daughter's eyelids droop sleepily.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just what I said," he replied, for once in his life not caring this emotions were showing clearly. He turned to look Duo in the eye. "I just don't know if I can do this. Hell, I don't even remember having parents, so how am I supposed to be one? I was trained to be a solder, not a father. I don't know if I'm even capable of this." His eyes were full of questions in a rare moment of complete honesty with his feelings.  
  
"Don't you see? That's why you'll make a good father."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Ya know, you can be awfully dense at times. You don't remember having a father, right? Well, then you know what it feels like. I doubt anyone can really be ready to be a parent, but you already know what it feels like to not have one. So, you know a very big thing not to do. As for the rest, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. You've got Relena to help ya out, remember? As long as you try your best and make sure little Ana there knows you love her, you'll work it out. You just gotta believe in yourself. After all, look how far you've come. It's taken a while, but you've gotten being a human being down pretty good." Duo grinned at him. "You can do it! We're all around to help ya out still. I think you'll be just fine."  
  
Heero gave his friend a grateful smile and turned his attention back to his daughter just as the nurse came in. "Mr. Yuy?" she asked, drawing his eyes back around to the door. "Your wife is awake now. She refuses to go back to sleep until she sees the both of you," she said with a tolerant smile.   
  
"Go on then, Dad!" Duo lightly slapped Heero on the back. "I'll go call the others and let them know everything's good!" He tossed a wave over his shoulder as he sauntered out, leaving Heero with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
As Heero followed the nurse down the hallway, walking carefully so as not to wake Ana, he gave some serious thought to what Duo had said. For him, showing a great deal of emotion was still something he wasn't comfortable with. Even after years of trying to live a normal life, including 2 years of being happily married, he was still the silent type. But he realized that Duo had a point. He did know what it felt like not having parents, and he made a silent promise that his daughter wouldn't feel that. He would be there for her, no matter what.  
  
The nurse opened the door to Relena's room for him with a whispered final instruction:" Now, don't stay to long. She needs her rest remember!"  
  
Heero nodded to show he heard, and slowly approached her bed. As he sat carefully on the edge, her eyes opened and fastened on him and the baby. She smiled faintly. "So how does it feel to be a father?" she asked softly.  
  
He gave her a warm smile, one that only she had seen. "Better than I thought it could," he confessed, then leaned forward to place Ana in her arms.  
  
She grinned at him, her blue eyes twinkling knowingly, then turned her sight down to Ana, who had snuggled up to her and fallen asleep. Heero watched the two of them for a moment, the shifted around so he could gather them in his arms. He leaned back against the headboard with a soft sigh. Relena rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, and he looked down at her. There had been times in the past where he wondered if he had done the right thing in bringing her into his life, as dangerous as it was. But looking down at his family, he realized that for the first time, he was truly happy. For a young man still trying to adjust to normal feelings, it was a big adjustment. He rested his cheek against her hair, taking comfort in the moment. Soon, he was sure the nurse would chase him out and he would have to face Duo and the others and their congratulations. But this moment he wanted to keep in his memory for as long as possible. 


End file.
